Airships
. It is noticeably smaller than military airships and, less noticeably, both less efficient and safe.]] History A marvel of magic and technology, the Airship has gone through many iterations before the modern Magitech ship that is seeing wide use over the Empire and the world was constructed. The first airships were little more than hot air balloons, created by what some may call pioneers but others madmen. These were essentially simple wooden bowls with a large balloon affixed to the top. This balloon would then be filled with heat by a fire mage allowing it to gain a minimal amount of altitude. Initially these were uncontrollable and flowed with the whims of the winds, but with the addition of an air mage or two carefully controlling the local flow of wind they could gain some small measure of control over the vessel. The second phase of production was the attempt to remove the need for a mage entirely. This is when the Magisterium first started experimenting with self-contained magical devices, devices that exhibited magical properties independent of human control. This had already been proven possible on the small scale with 'enchanted' tools and weapons, but had yet to be attempted on a large scale. Through a series of trial and famously disastrous error, the engineers and mages at the Imperial College of Aeronautics finally produced a working prototype. This self-sustaining power source allowed for an increase in the size of ship as well as the length of journey possible. While these ships could be flown without a mage, the ship lacked maneuverability and could result in combustion. Further experimentation led to the second generation of airship engines. These incorporated a secondary air-based magic mechanism to allow fast horizontal speed as well as maneuverability. However these still were small in size and not big enough to carry any siege equipment. Experimentation into the arcane magics, particularly derivative applications of levitation, produced the third generations of airship engines. The third arcane component provided greater aerial stability and functionality under pressure. Finally the Empire had what it had always craved: a fully functional flying ship. Although this ship could be fully manned and piloted by non mages, the empire never does so as without mages to guide the process, the ship has limited capabilities and again, in the event of an emergency, has a tendency to explode quite violently. The Empire currently has twelve war-ready airships within its Navy, all of which are monstrous in size and fearsome to see along the horizon. Within the past few decades, leaks in airship technology have allowed shoddier airships in more common environments, such as trade and international transport. Hundreds of these smaller, more volatile airships exist in Aevonhold. Types Military Fearsome and durable, these behemoths of the sky are a fearsome sight in the horizon. They are used for scouting, transportation of troops, and limited offensive maneuvers. They only number 12 in the Elten military, as their construction is expensive. Trade/Civilian Trade or Civilian airships are more crude and volatile than the ones flown in the Elten military. However, they can be found piloted outside of Elterlein, sometimes by those not even Elten in origin. Trade or Civilian airships can reach speeds up to 60 knots (111.1 kph) and are used to transport goods because of this. Commonality Elten military ships number few, but the use of airships in trade and transportation is more profuse. A few, even, exist in Deurlyth. It is not unreasonable, for those with wealth, to travel from one land mass to another by airship. Roleplay Implications Airships in Deurlyth are rare and often acquired through events or special sales. Due to the complexity of airships, they cannot simply be built and flown like naval ships. Piloting airships, however, is an option, and this ability can be obtained through its respective ability application. Category:Technology Category:Pages marked for editing